


The Handmaiden of Creativity

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety about Miscarriage, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Pregnant John Watson, Showers, Unplanned Pregnancy, hot shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: John has a bought if anxiety in the shower.





	The Handmaiden of Creativity

_There's always blood, well, not always, but frequently_ , John took a deep breath as he watched blood swirl into the drain,  _Its just a little bit_ , he told himself, examining the cut in his arm,  _I've recovered from much worse_ , he nodded, closing his eyes and leaning against the cold tile wall,  _But then it was just_ _you_ , He sat down, he was sitting down in the shower with one hand on his lower belly and the other on his arm, holding the cut closed. 

He was breathing heavily, his mind swirling with what ifs, he'd already lost one, and God forbid if it were to happen again,  _Perhaps it already has_ , he choked out a sob.  _What is he's already dead. That's it, you failed. Curtains. John Hamish Watson, excellent at loosing everything he loves, Sherlock (briefly), Mary, the first one, and now the second. Failure_

Knock. Knock. Knock. "John, is everything alright?"

 _Tell him everything is peachy_ "Sherlock," John moaned, not retaining any of the desperateness he felt the situation involved.

When the door opened there was a rush of cool air, Sherlock opened the shower curtain and turned off the water, crouching down beside him. He took John's arm, he said nothing as he cleaned the wound and placed a band- aid on it. He held his hand when he was done, levelling his gaze with John's, asking with his glance.

"John, tell me."

"I just- well it seems silly now. I thought I was going to have a miscarriage." silence. John bit his lip as Sherlock stared at him, perfectly still, saying nothing.

"Of course," he finally said, under his breath, "The massive increase in appetite, excessive amount of sleep, eight pound weight gain." he smiled at John, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, "Oh John!"

Sherlock beamed at him, his curls becoming corkscrews in the humidity, "You're developing nicely, there is very little concern for miscarriage." he paused, lowering a hand onto John's belly, "How far are you,"

John leaned into the touch, "Almost 16 weeks." Sherlock smiled.

"I should've noticed."

"I've only just noticed myself."

 


End file.
